Cold Eyes
by Luna Metherlence
Summary: -Te amo. Ahora y por siempre, y ese sentimiento nunca cambiara-le susurre-no importa que tan estúpido suene, pero te juro entregarme a la profundidad de tu ser, quiero pertenecerte, sin importar lo que suceda conmigo…; Tan solo te ruego que me ames.-
1. Prologo

_Declaración: Obviamente no soy propietaria de shugo chara ni de sus personajes…si fuese así, Ikuto sería solamente mío y de nadie más…… xD lastima que no es así. Seguramente muchas ya quisiéramos eso xD._

_Las dudas van al final._

En el aquel momento supe que iba a morir.

Liquido, tibio y deslizante; rojo y punzante. Brotando como una rosa escarlata a nivel de la clavícula, avanzando amenazantemente por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Estaba agonizando.

Intente inútilmente de mover aunque sea mis dedos, pero esto solo temblaron un poco antes de quedarse paralizados. Mi respiración había dejado de ser violenta pero fue apagándose de manera alarmante. Sentía como el frio recorría mi cuerpo y lo congelaba cada vez más y más. También como hundía más en la inconsciencia…

Lo único que me quedaba era darme por vencida y aceptar que pronto todo terminaría. Eso, tal vez me haría feliz, y de cierta manera lo estaba. Pero me arrepentía sabiendo que mi hermana se quedaría sola. Por mucho tiempo fue mi única razón para vivir…pero ahora… mi vida ya dejo de estar en mis manos.

Traicioneras lágrimas mojaban mi rostro, yo me quede incluso sin fuerzas para retenerlas. Quería cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, y dejarme llevar por la oscuridad; pero lo único a lo que me limite hacer era mirar ese cielo nocturno.

Hasta ese momento nunca comprendí exactamente por qué muchos lo describían como algo hermoso; ahora lo sé, y es más que eso. Era misterioso, elegante y sutil.

Entonces, mi muerte, mi hermana, todo, absolutamente todo dejo de importarme, la única cosa que deseaba era poder tocar el cielo con los dedos. Sentir su fineza, su fría y atrayente escancia; La necesidad de perderme y unirme en ese eterno azul, de verme envuelta en esa oscuridad… se volvió más intensa, irresistible y tentadora….

-Te amo. Ahora y por siempre, y ese sentimiento nunca cambiara-le susurre-no importa que tan estúpido suene, pero te juro entregarme a la profundidad de tu ser, quiero pertenecerte, sin importar lo que suceda conmigo…; Tan solo te ruego que me ames.-

Finalice, con mi último aliento.

_Luna Metherlence a sus servicios n_n, una muy molesta e insolente escritora con la primera entrega de la saga "Cold Eyes" de shugo chara._

Preguntas frecuentes.

**-¿Qué demonios fue ese escrito?:**_ ya se… raro, no? pero conforme avance la historia se irá revelando que fue lo que sucedió._

**-¿Dónde está Ikuto?:** _En el siguiente capítulo. Este es el prologo, y Amu es la que cuenta la historia._

**-¿Por qué tanta obsesión al final?:** _Porque… estoy loca xD._

**-¿Qué…….tan loca**_**?**_**:**_ mucho…ya verán….xD._

**-Das miedo…:**_ si, lo se xD,a quien no? Oye…eso no fue una pregunta…_

**-¿esta es una historia trágica?:**_ la tragedia está presente en muchas ocasiones, pero no en todas. Habra parodia, romance, perversiones y muchas otras cosas divertidas xD._

**-¿es apto para menores?:**_ véanlo como quieran, los temas que manejan pueden parecer maduros tanto psicológicamente, como por la violencia. No pretendo llevar algunas situaciones más allá de la insinuación; así que quien quiera leer mi fic es bienvenido._

_Regresando al tema original, continuare el fic solo si es del agrado de los escritores. ah, sí; lo siento si sonó muy deprimente el prologo y a la vez un tanto exagerado, pero fue necesario._

_Estaré agradecida si leen mi fic….y dejen un insultos por cartas a domicilio, los halagos en la página de reviews, las sugerencias a mi e-mail y los tomates por paquetería xD._

_Me despido._

…_._

…_._

_xD….(¿?)_


	2. Noche Eterna

(PoV Amu)

Me costaba todavía enfocarse en la realidad, aún aturdida por lo sucedido.

-¿Amu?-me llamo mi madre, preocupada-¿estás bien?-

-si...-dijo apenas en un susurro.

-amu, necesito que me escuches bien,-me dijo seria.- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-

-…no lo sé, mamá-musite.

-¿sabes que estuviste extraviada durante casi 12 horas?-me pregunto impaciente.

-no... , no lo sabía-dije apenada.

-Amu…¿en qué te has metido?-me volvió a preguntar.

-yo…no sé donde estuve todo ese tiempo…-dije al borde de las lagrimas-no sé qué paso esa noche…-

-Amu…-me abrazo-hoy te encontraron en la mañana en el bosque ¿Qué hacías en un lugar así, Amu? estaba nevando esa noche ¿Por qué fuiste?-

-no se…-dije apenas como pude.

--

En el momento en que sentí la cálida agua de la regadera, pude suspirar relajadamente, estaba más consciente…y eso era bueno.

No recuerdo que sucedió anoche, estuve al parecer perdida en el bosque…y ¿a partir de qué momento no comencé a recordar?

Miedo, desesperación, impotencia. Son muchos sentimientos incontrolables, cosas que no deseaba sentir. Pero en ese momento…la duda y la confusión me embargaban con más potencia que antes. ¿Por qué estaba en el bosque?¿por que perdí la memoria de lo que sucedió?¿y si la fui violada…? Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Claro que no…, lo habría _sentido_. Era obvio que seguí siendo virgen. Pero no tenia marcas ni heridas, extrañamente había sangre en mi ropa……y esa sangre era de mía. Me hicieron pasar muchos exámenes médicos para averiguar si tuve una hemorragia interna…pero no. ¿Cómo pude haber sangrado tremendas cantidades de sangre cuando estaba estable y completamente saludable?

Suspire frustrada. Esto no era algo de todo los días…, definitivamente.

--

No tuve otra opción más que asistir a la escuela. No tenía heridas, así que no podía excusarme. Como siempre, los rumores pasan tan rápido como el fluir del viento en un poblado tan pequeño.

(PoV normal)

Pasaba por los pasillos, mirándolos con indiferencia. Eso era lo bueno de una fachada exterior…nadie sospecharía que me sentía abrumada por dentro…Anqué a veces solía ser una carga demasiado difícil, sin poder confiar en nadie.

-oye, oye...Has oído sobre Hinamori Amu?-

-¿Quién no? ¡Es la noticia del día!-

-¡sí! Le queda genial eso de desaparecerse y aparecer sin un rasguño…-

-Tontos, ¿Qué no ven que solo trata de llamar la atención?

-pero, pero…-

-¿Qué creen que haya sido?¿realmente fue secuestrada?-

- creo que trataron de asesinarla ¡pero como era de esperarse, salió de ese lio ilesa!-

-yo no opino lo mismo. Tal vez se dio una escapada con su novio..-

-¿¡Hinamori Amu tiene novio?! Wow, esa no me la sabia!-

-pudo haberse tratado de una violación, o de un mal negocio o algo así, tu sabes…-

-me suena mejor lo del amante secreto ¿Cómo creen que será?-

-¡tal vez alguien que sea mal genial y cool que ella, seguro!-

-también debe ser apuesto…-

-con la apariencia de todo un Casanova….-

-oh, dios. Ya quiero verlo!-

-si…será un deleite para la pupila verlo….-

-sin duda alguna…-

Les dirigió una mirada aterradora que las hizo callarse. Luego volvió a seguir su camino…como odiaba a esas personas que se la pasaban inventando cosas de otra persona, investigar sobre su vida privada…les soltó un gruñido, clara advertencia para ellas.

--

Sin ningún contratiempo, llegó temprano a clase…siendo observada por todos. Murmullos, pequeñas risitas, miradas no muy discreteas….vaya manera de comenzar el día con sus compañeros. En silencio, abrió su libro de historia sin siquiera haber llegado el tendría que acostumbrara a esa rutina….por las próximas dos semanas, Tal vez.

Habiendo llegando el maestro, la mayoría de la clase guardo silencio…otros no.

-Hinamori es una chica rebelde ¿No crees? escaparse con su novio…-

-sí, siempre pensé eso…pero un novio ¡vaya! ya quiero conocerlo.-

-no eres la única…todas estamos ansiosas-

-apuesto mi vida a que es todo un Adonis-

-si..., todo un hombre. Nada que ver con la bola de idiotas que tenemos por compañeros.-

-exactamente-

Amu rodo los ojos con indiferencia, ignorando los comentarios. así que un novio perfecto? No…nunca había conocido a alguien por lo que sintiera algo parecido a la amistad…y mucho menos a un enamorado.

Pero la ilusión de encontrarse a uno la tentaba de sobremanera, la hacía hasta sentir impaciencia…esperando a algo o a _alguien _que tal vez no exista, qué nunca llegara…y aun así la sensación de que algo muy interesante pasaría, la hacía mantener esperanzas.

-"_todo por esperar a una persona especial, ¿huh?"-_pensó.

--

Espero a que sean las doce de la noche, para poder salir sin ser regañada. En esos momentos sus padres y su hermana dormían, así que no había problema.

Solo tenía que ser cuidadosa. Fue ágil y silenciosa en su "pequeña fuga" solo que esta vez estaba segura de que no perdería su memoria, o eso quería verdad es que ahora quería averiguar que paso esa noche en el bosque ¿y qué mejor lugar para investigar que ese?

--

El viaje por el bosque fue más largo de lo que se hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo pudo perderse en un lugar tan oscuro y alejado de su casa? Bueno, a eso vino ¿No?

Cada vez más se sorprendía…y se aterraba. Un lugar así de tenebroso hacia que sacara su verdadera personalidad a flote: una niña miedosa e histérica.

Huyo, Corrió, se asusto, incluso Grito. Estuvo corriendo comoloca_ (lo es)_ y comportándose de manera muy paranoica_ (no nos sorprende...)_.pero como siempre, Hinamori Amu nos sorprende por su increíble serenidad y paciencia que tiene….

-¡¿WAAAA COMO RAYOS LLEGUE AQUÍ?! ¡¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!!-

….de acuerdo, al menos le ve el lado positivo a a las cosas…

-¿¡Y QUE PASA SI ME MUERDE UNA SERPIENTE?!¡Y SI UN OSO SALE DE AHÍ AMBRIENTO Y ME COME?!¡CIELOS,ME VOY A MORIR AQUÍ!¡¡AUXILIO!!-

….ok, no es su fuerte…….pero, su espíritu de nunca darse por vencida sigue vivo….

-¡¡¡ESTOY FRITA!!!¡¡¡ME MORIRE AQUÍ!!-

……

_(Me temo anunciar que alguien ya nos gano el pasaje para el siquiatra, chicas)_

Para Hinamori Amu,las cosas no son muy sencillas a la hora de entrar a un aterrador bosque por la noche, completamente sola y desamparada, al borde de cualquier peligro que pude estar a su asecho…….

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!¡¡LA QUE SUFRE AQUÍ SOY YO, NO TU!!!!!

_(hummmm, eso definitivamente no estaba en el guión…) _

_-_¡¡¡¡PARA EMPEZAR TU ME METISTES AQUÍ!!!!-

…_._

…_._

Debido a errores técnicos, tendremos que cambiar de escena….._(pero asegúrense de guardar silencio, la verdad es que nos escondemos de Amu….)_

_--_

(PoV Amu)

Me sentía inmensamente sucia, mi ropa era todo un desastre; mis botas de cuero estaban enlodadas, llena de ramas y hojas caídas…mi cabello tenia pegadas unas cuantas y estaba completamente desarreglado. Estaba segura de que estaba llena de tierra por mis múltiples caídas y…..oh, cielos….Genial, asesinaré a la escritora…………._(shhh)_

Estaba nevando,denuevo….

Como aquella Noche.

Más adelante…., recuerdo un claro….en ese lugar desperté.

Empecé a correr asía el….

Corrí más y más rápido.

En ese momento no tenía miedo….

_**Solo sabía que debía ir ahí …..**_

Acelere mi velocidad….

Estaba corriendo como nunca antes…

Sentí como me hacía daño los tobillos…

Pero no me importo….

_**Porque sentía que me estaban esperando….**_

Pude oír mi respiración agitada….

El sudor en mi frente…

El dolor de mis piernas….

Y un así seguí corriendo…

Hacia ese lugar…..

Pero en ese claro que debía de estar desolado…..

_**Había alguien …..**_

Parado, viendo el cielo nocturno…

Contemplando la luna…

_**El estaba ahí….**_

Hermoso e implacable

Perfecto e inquebrantable….

Me detuve en seco,y lo mire.

Volteo.

Un par de zafiros me miraban penetrantemente….

Me cautivaban….

_**Aquellos ojos frios….**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_Luna Metherlence a la orden!n_n trayendo la tan prometida segunda entrega de "Cold Eyes" de Shugo Chara._

Preguntas Frecuentes.

**-¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS CUANDO TENIAS QUE ACTUALIZAR?!:**_e_e metida en los roles…_

**-¿¡SOLO SUBES UN CAPITULO CUANDO SE TE DE LA GANA?!:**_ algo pareicdo…hemm que la entrega va a ser semanal._

**-¿¡Por que dejastes la historia hasta ahí?!:**_ porque….soy mala xD_

**Seccion de agradecimientos a:**

**-Finn-chan**

**-IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE** _(que largo….e_e)_

**-Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime**

**-mayu17**

**-laynad3**

**-Mizuuu**

-Aroa Nehring‏

-MariBel123

-Amuto-fan-

-Alexitaw

-Iruka Ryuzaki

-Niki-neko‏

_**¿saben?hay muchas personas que me pusieron en sus favoritos…..y tan pocos reviews**____**¬¬***_

_estoy consciente de que existen personas que leen un fic, pero no ponen review, si no fuera porque fanfiction me aviso nunca lo hubiese sabido…,en fin, gracias por leer n_n._

**Nota:**_las personas que están remarcadas con negro(las siete primeras)dejaron review,las otras no…para no crear malentendidos :P_

_Bien,bien tengo que fundar un club de locas por lo que veo he? xD voy a crear una sección para el club de locas¿Quién se apunta?xD_

_Me despido! ¡Espero sus reviews!_


	3. Sin Explicaciones

**Tercer capitulo****:**_sin explicaciones__._

_La vida es un vaivén de problemas y soluciones, un extenso territorio donde las probabilidades son difíciles de visualizar en su totalidad. Es el equilibrio constante de la dicha y la desgracia, de lo cálido y frio, de lo triste y lo feliz, de la desesperación y la calma; coexistiendo atrozmente y la vez, de manera tan armónica. _

_Si la vida es así, me pregunto… ¿Cómo será la muerte?_

_**Luna Metherlence.**_

--

Nunca había ido a un hospital, solo al consultorio de algún médico particular, por causas tan sencillas y pasajeras como la fiebre o un resfriado.

Pero ahora, debe ser un lugar al que tengo que concurrir mucho. Toda la gente me veía raro, enfermeras, doctores, visitas, enfermos….

Suspire cansada, mientras veía como un señor con la pierna enyesada pasaba enfrente de mí, con muletas; me miraba con curiosidad y confusión, para luego asomarse a la vitrina de la recepción y fijarse en el horario de visitas.

No estaba equivocado. Volteó hacia mí, confundido. La enfermera que lo acompañaba también me miro extrañada. Sin más, se dirigió hacia mí.

-disculpe señorita, no es horario de visitas-

-lo sé…-

-si busca a alguien en especial….-

-no busco a nadie-

-entonces me puede decir el motivo de que este aquí?-

Hice una mueca de incomodidad.

-soy una paciente-le respondí a la anonada enfermera.

-ah…., y por qué no se le asigno una habitación?-me pregunto, algo confundida.

-por que….no estoy enferma.-

No quería ver su expresión, escondí mi avergonzado rostro entre mis piernas. Tal vez era la cuarta persona que me preguntaba eso en el día.

¿Quién diablos esta en el hospital, sí es un paciente y no está enfermo ni incapacitado?

-……….. ¿Quién es su doctor?-me pregunto, sin salir de su asombro.

-Sanjō Kairi-

-¡ah! Sanjō-sensei es el doctor más reconocido del hospital, tiene mucha suerte.-dijo sonriéndome cálidamente-es un buen doctor.-

-si…., ya lo creo-dije, no muy convencida.

-¿puedo preguntar su caso?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

Yo aparte la mirada, en busca de alguna salida…o alguna buena respuesta. Prefería la primera opción. Sería mejor que esa mujer no se enterara de el motivo de mi estadía en este sitio.

¿Es acaso que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

-disculpe…, no debería acompañar a ese señor?-le pregunte, señalando al incapacitado que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras.

-¡oh! disculpe, me retiro-me sonrió-espero platicar con usted, más tarde….sobre su peculiar caso-

- si…..esperare ansiosa-le mentí, solo para quitármela de encima.

-claro, entonces con su permiso…-se excuso, yendo rápidamente donde estaba su paciente.

Tan pronto como se perdieron de vista, me levante apresuradamente del asiento en que estaba, en el apartado de visitas.

Por supuesto que no me quería encontrar con esa enfermera de nuevo.

Merodee en el hospital, recorriendo pasillo por pasillo de manera tranquila. No tenía ningún rumbo en especial, sólo quería perder el diría a mis padres que ese tal Sanjō Kairi estaba muy ocupado y no podía atenderme…,y listo.

-¡Amu-chi!-dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí, para luego verme perder el equilibrio ante una chica que estaba colgada en mi cuello.

-oh, Yaya…, que gusto verte-le dije, aparentando ser amigable.

-¡Amu-chi, eres súper mala!-me reprocho con ojos infantilmente llorosos.- ¡llegar tan tarde, pero estar tan tranquila por el lugar! y yo que quería estar contigo….-

-vamos, Yaya…-dije tratando de que no rompiera a llorar como un bebé, realmente me irritaría- es solo que….pensé que iba a buena hora, me maraville con el hospital y pues…,ya ves como paso el tiempo…-

-¡Amu-chi!-

-Yaya…-

-Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san.¿piensan quedarse ahí paradas o van a entrar a mi cosnultorio?-

-¡waaa, Kairi!-

-¿eh?-

Había un doctor, en la puerta de una sección del hospital. Mirándonos en una mescla de serenidad y seriedad. Tenía gafas, el cabello verde con dos mechones largos enfrente, con aires de ser intelectual.

-me presento, Sanjō Kairi,su doctor-

-mucho gusto, sensei- dije, aburrida y sin interés.

-¡Kairi,Kairi!-se abalzo esta vez hacia el aludido.

-…mira que tener 21 años y seguir con este tipo de comportamiento, Yuiki-san.-le regaño el doctor-la gente pensara que no eres responsable-

-¡buuuu, vamos Kairi, no seas tan amargado!-

-Yuiki-san….-

Carraspeé.

-eto…. ¿no iban a hacerme análisis y eso?-pregunte, aburrida. Realmente no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mis padres lo querían así.

-por supuesto…-dijo algo apenado, pero ocultándolo bien con su cortesía.-entre….-

Coloque mis manos en los bolsillos, entre despreocupadamente y con una expresión clara de aburrimiento en mi cara.

-waaa,Amu-chi realmente se ve genial con esa actitud tan rebelde~-

Sanjō-sensei me ofreció asiento al cual solo me senté sin agradecer, lo que provoco que Yaya me aludiera más. Verdaderamente cualquier persona cae en mi falsa personalidad…

-Yuiki-san, ¿puede traer los resultados de los últimos estudios que tenemos en el historial de Hinamori-san?-

La mencionada sonrió ampliamente para hacer un gesto militar exagerado.

-¡a la orden, capi!-dicho esto, salió corriendo del lugar.

Los dos la miramos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-bien, sensei-dije-¿tiene algo interesante que mostrarme?-

El mencionado solo frunció un poco el ceño.

-esto no es algo que se deba tomar tan a la ligera, Hinamori-san-

-¿Por qué tanto pánico por esto? no me paso nada-

-ese es el punto: estuviste perdida por casi 12 horas, fuiste encontrada en el bosque, inconsciente, no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ni como llegaste ahí….-continuo-y lo más alarmante: tenias rastros de sangre en la ropa, y en la parte del suelo donde estaba su cuerpo. Usted no estaba herida…, los estudios que hemos hecho no revelan ninguna hemorragia. Pero definitivamente, sin lugar a dudas, era su sangre-

Me quede callada por unos momentos.

-y….¿qué piensan descubrir?-

El solo se acomodo los lentes.

-no estamos muy seguros…..realmente el de usted es un caso único, no pensamos llamar a personas especializadas hasta confirmar que no tenemos salida….-

-¿disculpe? según tengo entendido, mis padres y yo hemos declarado que no queremos que esto salga del pueblo, y es así como debe ser-le dije, notoriamente molesta.

-la comprendo, pero si esto se nos escapa de las manos tenemos que recurrir…-

-no-le dije cortantemente-este asunto queda en este hospital, así lo quiero ¿Me entiende?-

-perfectamente-dijo endureciendo su mirada-pero si encontramos algún peligro…-

-_**Si**_encuentran algo fuera de lo normal, respecto a mi organismo….-hice una pausa-es asunto mío y de mi familia lo que vayamos a hacer-

Solo asintió.

-como usted quiera….-

En eso, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver a una Yaya cansada pero energética sosteniendo algunos papeles.

-lo que recompensa su infantilismo, es con su puntualidad-dijo para luego observar con atención la puerta, que parecía ya muy débil-…pero me pregunto con que recompensara la puerta…-

Ella rio nerviosamente, pero con furor.

-Oh, vamos, Kairi…..es tan solo la quinta puerta del mes….-

Del mes….

Impresionante….

-bien, Hinamori-san.-dijo Sanjō-sensei –es hora de que le hagamos mas estudios, le pido que me acompañe, por favor….-

Solo me encogí de hombros, no tenia opción.

-Entonces…. ¡a la carga!!!!!-dijo eufóricamente Yaya, tomándome desprevenida.

El doctor solo la miro desaprobatoriamente mientras cerraba la puerta del consultorio, encaminándonos hacia otro apartamento.

Tal vez sería un largo día….

--

--

_Luna Metherlence, trayendo la muuuuy atrasada tercera entrega de "Cold Eyes" xD_

Preguntas frecuentes.

**¡¿NO QUE LA ENTREGA IBA A SER SEMANAL?!:** _los roles, los roles…ewe _

**¡¿así que cada cuando subirás un capi, eh?!** _: Pues la verdad realmente lo había planeado así, tenía esperanzas de que después del primer capítulo de Cold Eyes, la cual obtuvo muchos reviews, el segundo cap seria muy esperado, pero después de todo el tiempo que paso solo me dejaron tres reviews u.u…los cuales no son nada despreciados! Pero ciertamente fue un tanto decepcionante /:Como sea, solo subiré caps si hay gente que le guste mi historia, así que..Para los flojos lectores que leen pero no dan review (por que seguro que los hay) les digo que no es tan difícil darle clic al botón grande de abajo u_ú. pero, les agradezco a todos los que leen n_n y que lo disfruten._

**Bueno, como esta eso de que aparecen Kairi y Yaya de adultos?:**_ pues, aquí Amu no va a tener amigos, así que para no quitarle el toque "shugo chara" a la historia, metí a algunos personajes importantes, pero haciendo un rol distinto al convencional :p por ejemplo, la mayoría de los guardianes son adultos, y Amu tarda mucho en tomarles confianza, pero al final terminan siendo amigos xDDD_

**¿e Ikuto?:** _Oh, el Sexy Neko que a todas nos vuelve locas xDDD..Pues el no aparecerá todavía, pero definitivamente cubre una gran importancia!!!!!!!_

Agradecimientos a:

+Izumi-chan. +Trebol15 +cattgirl2.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero más!!!!!! :p_


End file.
